


Algebra

by Writinginstardust



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Algebra, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Ned ships it, i know the horror is real, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Peter and (Y/N) have an algebra test to study for, but she doesn't want to. What will happen when two best friends share an accidental kiss?Don't ask why i'm being cryptic. This is fanfic, we all know what will happen.





	Algebra

“Peeeeeter” The whine came from across his small room where (Y/N) was laying across the bed, bored and impatiently waiting for him to finish studying. Peter groaned at the interruption, the girl’s tone telling him he was unlikely to get much work done until she got the attention she wanted. He sat up in his chair and swivelled to face his best friend and crush who was currently laying with her head dangling off the side of his bed, feet propped against the wall, and arms flung out to the side. He gave her a disapproving look which she simply pouted at.

“What do you want (Y/N)? I’m trying to study, we have an Algebra test tomorrow.”

“Ugh, come on Pete you don’t need to study, it’s only algebra and you’ve been at it for hours.”

“But this stuff is crazy advanced and I’d actually like to pass, it’s an important test so why don’t you come study with me?” Peter tried to reason with the girl but she just narrowed her eyes at him.

“An important test you say?” Peter nodded warily, “well I have a question for you which is far more important. Peter darling, look at me, look at my face and answer me this, do I look like I give a fuck?” Peter raised his eyebrows at her comment, and the light blush which had adorned his face at her term of endearment faded from his cheeks. “Oh don’t look at me in that tone of voicePeter Parker, you know my opinions on studying the night before a test.” She smiled mischievously at him, a glint in her eye which had alarm bells ringing in his head.

“(Y/N),” he warned. The girl rolled off his bed and began slowly walking towards him, the predatory look on her face making his heart beat wildly and his face flush. “w-what are you doing?” he managed to stutter out.

“Oh nothing, just finding a way to entertain myself,” she winked as she came to a stop in front of him, spinning his chair back to face the desk,  "feel free to go back to your studying.“ Peter was still concerned about what (Y/N) might be planning but took the opportunity to try and study some more. This proved to be very difficult with him being constantly aware of the girl’s presence, unmoving, behind him.

After 5 minutes of silence Peter had finally relaxed and managed to ignore (Y/N). When she noticed this she grinned to herself. Her time to strike had come.

Ever so gently she started to run her fingers through his hair, slowly tracing soft patterns down his neck, shoulders, and chest. His breathing quickened and he sat frozen as he waited to see what she would do next. She stopped her movements abruptly when she reached his belly and whispered in his ear.

“This is what you get when you ignore me for algebra.”

Peter’s eyes widened as the realisation dawned on him but he was too late to do anything as (Y/N) started to tickle him without mercy. His giggles filled the room along with his pleas for her to stop and apologies for ignoring her but she didn’t let up, enjoying the sight before her too much. Peter’s giggles were music to her ears and his cute scrunched up smile made her heart melt a little, yes (Y/N) had fallen for her best friend and seeing him smile, being the cause of that smile, had become her absolute favourite thing.

Eventually she took pity on the poor boy, who was struggling to breathe between his laughter, and stopped her attack. By this time Peter had fallen to the floor where he now lay, trying to catch his breath and glaring at the girl who couldn’t hold back her grin. He wanted to be mad with her for preventing him working but looking at her, sat cross-legged on the floor with the brightest smile he’d ever seen, he felt his face break into a smile of its own and he sat up, leaning against his desk, not taking his eyes off her.

“Peter-” (Y/N) started before being interrupted by May poking her head around the door.

“This doesn’t sound much like studying” she arched an eyebrow, looking between the two teenagers, “(Y/N) dear, your mum called, she wants you home for dinner soon.” With that she left the room.

“Thanks May!” (Y/N) called after her, “looks like I’ve got places to be Parker, see you tomorrow.” She got up, picked her bag up, and without thinking leaned down to give Peter a kiss on the cheek on her way out, not realising what she’d done until she’d closed the apartment door. She stopped in her tracks and went wide-eyed, “Shit, why did I do that?” she whispered to herself before practically running down the stairs and back home.

Peter meanwhile sat frozen on his bedroom floor, his hand touching the place her lips had briefly rested trying to process the fact that his crush had just KISSED HIM.

___________________

Peter grabbed his books from his locker, looking round for any sign of (Y/N) who was curiously absent from her usual spot glued to his side.

“Looking for (Y/N)?” The question was accompanied with a smirk from Ned as he watched his best friend.

“W-what? No, definitely not.” Peter stammered, caught off-guard by Ned’s sudden appearance at his side.

“Oh come on Peter you obviously were.” He paused, scrutinising Peter’s face, “have fun studying last night? Anything I should know about?” Peter stayed silent, a light blush forming on his cheeks. “Oh my God something happened didn’t it!? Tell me everything right now!” Ned was practically bouncing in happiness.

“Dude nothing happened, not really anyway.”

“What do you mean ‘not really’?”

Peter sighed, “well I mean I thought something might have been about to happen, she was acting…different, like flirting with me or something, I don’t know. Oh and then when she left she kissed me on the cheek but I don’t think she even realised she did” He shut his locker and the two walked towards their first class.

“SHE KISSED YOU!? This is great, Peter she must like you back!”

“I guess but I haven’t seen her this morning and she ignored my texts last night, maybe she didn’t mean to do it or she regrets it, I’m worried it was all a mistake.” They entered the chemistry lab just before the late bell to see (Y/N) sat in Ned’s usual seat, smiling brightly at them. Ned smirked at Peter and mouthed ‘ask her out’ before taking a seat behind (Y/N) leaving Peter to share her workbench.

The class passed as it usually would, the two best friends chatting comfortably about anything and everything, (Y/N) didn’t bring up the night before and Peter’s doubts about her feelings grew.

The bell rang and the three friends left for their next classes, (Y/N), heading a different way, waved to the two boys, telling them she’d see them at lunch.

“So I’m guessing you didn’t ask her out?” Ned questioned. Peter’s silence was answer enough. “Did you at least talk about it?”

“No Ned. She was acting just like normal, I think she didn’t mean to do it in the first place.”

“No, no, no, I’m not buying that. She likes you so man up and ask her out.”

Peter groaned, it was going to be a long day.

__________________

Fourth period rolled around and it was finally time for the dreaded Algebra test. (Y/N) smiled and gave a nervous thumbs up to Peter as she entered the classroom, beginning to regret her decision not to study last night. She took her seat and the teacher called for them to begin the exam. (Y/N)’s eyes widened as she looked at the equations, desperately trying to recall how to solve them and realising just how tough the next hour was going to be.

Peter was racing through the paper, his pen moving at lightning speed as lines of algebra flowed from it in an endless torrent. He’d never felt so confident about a test in his life and he smiled to himself, he was going to ace it.

The hour ended and the teacher called for them to pass their papers to the front of the class. Peter glanced at (Y/N) beside him seeing a half empty paper in front of her. She turned to look at him and smiled as she mimed shooting herself. They were dismissed from the class and met Ned who was waiting outside.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my old friend, the dawning realisation that I fucked up real bad.”

“Was it that bad (Y/N)?” Ned asked sympathetically.

“It would’ve been fine if she’d actually studied last night.” Peter looked pointedly at the girl who was now glaring at him.

“Okay yes I know I should have studied but as my best friend you’re supposed to just give me sympathy without question.”

“How about this? I’m sorry you messed up that test, that really sucks, do you want ice cream?” Peter replied sarcastically.

“Much better thanks,” she winked at him, “it’s okay, I’m not that beat up about it, What makes me feel like a failure the most is when I can’t remember the answer to a Harry Potter trivia question.” They all laughed as they entered the cafeteria and sat at their usual table.

After a few minutes Ned excused himself to the restroom giving Peter a look that told him now was the time to ask out (Y/N). He took a deep breath and turned towards her.

“(Y/N), about last night”

“I’ve been waiting for you to bring that up.” She sighed, “look I’m sorry about all that, I don’t know what came over me, I promise I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I just, I really like you and I guess I just wasn’t thinking about what I was doing because all I could think about was you and how cute you looked and I-I’m so sorry Peter.”

“Do you mean that? do you really like me?” Peter questioned seriously.

“Yes Peter I do.” She looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

“(Y/N) look at me,” she slowly brought her eyes up to his and he smiled gently at her in response, “I-I really like you to.” A smile spread across her face and they both blushed slightly. “Can I kiss you now?”

“If you don’t, I’m gonna be mad as hell Peter Parker,” she smirked and leaned in as he did, closing the gap and finally getting the kiss she’d been waiting for…until they were interrupted by Ned who had returned to them.

“YES! FINALLY!” The pair jumped apart and (Y/N) turned to Ned.

“You have five seconds to run.”  He did so without hesitating and (Y/N) turned back to Peter, “So does this mean we’re dating now?”

“If you want it to then yes.”

“I’d very much like that,” she smiled as she gently brought his lips back to hers.


End file.
